<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Readers Folly by Mango_the_lemon_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222763">The Readers Folly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox'>Mango_the_lemon_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Emile is a cinnamon bun, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, only for a little bit though they work it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes to read under the same tree every night, one day someone is standing in his spot.</p><p> </p><p>(A very loosely inspired Beauty and the beast au, idea by this lovely person over on amino<br/>http://aminoapps.com/p/yorv6i )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Readers Folly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Logan goes to read under the same tree every night, one day someone is standing in his spot.</p><p>(A very loosely inspired Beauty and the beast au, idea by this lovely person over in amino<br/>http://aminoapps.com/p/yorv6i )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Act 1</p><p> </p><p>Logan was what most people would describe as...odd: Not the bad odd or even the good odd, just that indefinitely complex yet simplistic kind of odd, like pineapple on pizza. Odd in the way he always woke up at the exact same second every morning, odd in the way he spoke an almost robotic, sometimes unnerving tone, and odd in his verging on obsession with books. Though the label was never something Logan let get to him, he didn’t let much get to him, for as far as Logan was concerned, emotions were humanity's greatest weakness,<br/>
and that belief was most certainly odd. </p><p>Logan strolled down the street, it was the same street he walked every day, past the convenience store and across from the small smiths shop where he’d go to replace horseshoes. It was probably one of the busiest places in town (besides from town square) kids hanging outside the convenient store sharing freshly baked wafers, the apprentices taking a break from smithing to show off tricks on their horses, or people just hanging out on some of the various benches, enjoying the summer sun. Though Logan wasn’t a fan of such busyness as crowds made him feel almost sick.</p><p>Rounding the corner he saw a man carrying a tray of fish pies, likely bringing them off to sell at the small vendor market being held in town square later that day. Logan had been to the market a few times, a few too much he’d say as most of the times he’d gone it had been only to look not purchase. Logan’s mother had actually brought him once, along with his two siblings, they had brought home baguettes and duck for them and their father to enjoy. Of course now his mother was so long gone that he had a hard time piecing together her face, and his father had never returned from the war. That had left him all alone to care for his siblings, and no matter how hard he worked, they often were still left with only enough money for simple breads and vegetables. </p><p>Logan at the end of the short road was greeted with the place he had either the honor or unfortune, depending how you spun it, of living. It was a simple cottage with an average slanted red roof, white chipped paint, a few slightly cracked windows, and a lawn drenched in deep red poppies. There were also quite a few pieces of metal and rubbish littering the yard, an empty well tucked in side, and a small fence that was home to their old hazel mare. </p><p>Stepping inside the house Logan saw no sign of his two brothers, that was probably a sign they were up to something. His brothers, Patton and Emile, had always had this attraction to chaos, an attraction that Logan never understood. </p><p>Placing his basket of bread and carrots, along with a book he’d picked up from the library on the table before he began unloading everything into the cabinets. They only had enough money to shop once a week or so meaning Logan had to make sure all the food was rationed properly. Keeping track of food had actually been one of the things that started his love for lists and schedules, he was pretty sure that anything could be solved with a proper management system.</p><p>“Hey Lo wanna see the coolest thing you're ever going to see in your entire life!” A voice yelled, startling Logan as he looked up to see Patton beaming from the top of the staircase. </p><p>“Umm sure.” Logan said with that patient cynicism, the last time Patton had shown him something...lets just just say it caught on fire. </p><p>“Me and Emi have been working on it all day, I just can’t wait for you to see it” he chuckled running upstairs as Logan followed behind with a comically opposite demeanor. </p><p>“Is it flammable?” Logan asked, crooking his brow as he reached the top of the stairs and headed towards Patton and Emiles room. Logan actually slept in his parents room as it made everything feel less cramped. </p><p>“Don’t think so.” Patton smirked, pulling open his door to reveal a cheerful Emile standing next to a pile of rubble that had been taped and nailed together to form some sort of mad and incomprehensible shape.</p><p>“What... is it?” Logan asked, looking oddly perplexed as he walked over to examine the strange contraption, Pattons and Emiles creations usually had some rhyme or reason, but this was…</p><p>“Wings!” Patton exclaimed running over to pat the machine gently. “We made wings so the horse can fly like a Pegasi!”</p><p>“And that way if we ever become lost at sea like Nicholas Sadure we in ‘The southern Land, known’ she’ll fly over to save us. Also flying beasts are quite therapeutic, remember when we raised ducklings with da-“ Patton covered his brothers mouth, it was almost an unspoken rule they didn’t mention their father.</p><p>“Well it’s definitely….safer than last time, but you do know it’s not going to allow Bisue to fly… right?<br/>
I mean don’t even get me started on how un-arrowdynamic both this mechanism is, and just horses in general. Their body’s don’t suit them well to any form of aviation.” </p><p>“You're such a downer..” Patton huffed with a slight pout leaning against the metal wings. Logan found himself responding the same way to most of his brother's ideas and honestly he started to feel a bit bad. They're all excited, he’d tell them their invention isn't going to work, and they’d spend the next week moping around till they came up with some other nonsense to keep them busy. A continuous and tiresome cycle.</p><p>“I’m not a downer just shedding some knowledge, I do though find the effort…admirable.” Logan said dryly before turning and walking out the room, though he swore he caught a quick glance of his two brothers smiling at the compliment, though maybe it had just been a figment of his imagination.<br/>
Guess he’d never know. </p><p> </p><p>He then began working on preparing dinner, it wasn’t anything special but he was planning on boiling some carrots and serving them with toast: He also had some raspberries jam he’d gotten as a gift from there lovely neighbor ‘Miss crafters’ that he thought would really bring the meal together, and the portion would fit perfectly in with his schedule. Of course all of that thought was going to go to waste as there was a knock at the door. </p><p>Placing down the carrots he had been cutting he walked over and opened the door with an odd trepidation. They rarely had visitors and seeing as the last knock at the door had been about their deceased father, it made him uneasy.<br/>
“Hel-“ he said but immediately stopped as he saw the person standing before him,<br/>
Roman.</p><p>Roman was well known to put it lightly. He was well known for being full of himself, well known for being a jerk, and well known for asking people to address him as if he were actually royalty! But none of that mattered for he was also well known for being one of the richest folks around, and it showed! Roman was dressed in Royal esc attire, a long red button up coat on top of a pearl white vest, white shorts that ran down to right above his knees, and a heavily adorned sword hung at his side. </p><p>“Oh, hello there...Roman?” Logan said, both confused in how to address him and why he was here. Logan had seen him around town, but he wasn’t sure if they had ever actually truly met.</p><p>“Greetings Logan so glad I was able to catch you before it got too late, I brought some treats for you and your family.” Roman smiled smugly, motioning to his beautifully bred white stallion that was carrying a load of many baskets of meats, breads, and fruits.</p><p>“W...what?” Logan asked with a slight stammer, saying he was confused would be almost trivializing. </p><p>“I brought you some of my favorite dishes, I thought you might enjoy them dear Logan.” Roman grinned in an almost sincere fashion, almost.</p><p>“Why?” Logan asked, suppressing a sneer.</p><p>“No reason in particular, though if you thought they were adequate then I was hoping you’d be open to joining with me next week so we may ride together under the stars. “ Roman smiled, unloading the baskets from his horse and handing them to Logan. </p><p>“Thank you..” was all Logan had the chance to murmur before Roman was gone, riding off into town with a smug expression and a cunning disposition. </p><p>Logan just stood there in shock for a while before he was overtaken by the smell of the delicious food and went  back inside. There was chicken, beef, and turkey, Logan had never even tried turkey as it was mainly a food for the upper class. Chocolate creams, compotes, pears, and apples. He wasn’t even sure what to do with it all, his plans had been thrown out the window in one of the most wonderful ways possible and he had no idea how to handle it. </p><p>“Log-“ Patton starred as he just stared from the bottom of the stairs in shock. “Did you make all that, how, how did you afford.. Logan?” Patton sputtered, approaching the table cautiously </p><p>“No I didn’t make or buy any..any of this..Roman just dropped it off..” Logan lolled looking over at Patton with a shrug.</p><p>“Wait, he just gave us all this food, for free?!” Patton smiled, forgetting his caution and running over to examine the many dishes. </p><p>“Yeah..” Logan said blankly as Patton beamed.</p><p>“Emile! You have to get down here!” Patton called as he danced around the room in excitement. </p><p>Logan on the other hand was anything but excited. Roman had asked him what he believed would be considered ..a date, and that was the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine.</p><p>And that fear remained all throughout dinner; It was present when Emile pointed out how the food reminded him of the play ‘liar’  by Peirre Corneille; It was present when Patton talked about how he found a frog in a nearby stream, and it was present when he tasted the most delicious candied pear he was sure he’d ever had.</p><p>“So Roman, like Prince Roman just walked up to you and handed you all this food?” Emile asked for what felt like the millionth time.</p><p>“Yes, he did. And you don’t need to call him ‘Prince’ he is in no way Royalty.” Logan almost scoffed but he managed to keep his tone neutral, hands trembling slightly.</p><p>“Are you doing alright?” Emile then asked, finishing up his fish before shooting Logan, a both concerned and curious glance. “You’ve just been seeming a bit off.”</p><p>“It’s nothing I might be coming down with a bit of a cold.” He said with as much comfort as he could muster. “I think I might go take a walk actually, would you two mind cleaning up?” Logan asked standing up and going over to fetch his grey cloak.</p><p>“Of course, and if you aren’t feeling well we could take over working for tomorrow so you can get some rest.” Emile smield as Patton offered a agreeing nod.</p><p>“I think I’ll be alright, I just need some fresh air.” Logan said, shooting them a blank smile, and then he disappeared out the door and into the warm summer night. </p><p>Logan actually had a bit of a habit of walking around at night, though usually it was after his brother's bed time so they wouldn’t worry. The night was almost a sanctuary for him as he could appreciate the town minus the people, only the moon and a book for company. </p><p>Logan in fact even had a favorite spot, a small tree at the edge of town. He would sit by that tree for hours engrossing himself in fascinating historical fiction, a infatuating book on politics, or that one time he decided to pick up a delightful collection of poetry. He was in the middle of a book on the recent War of Austrian succession, a memoir. That had been the war that had taken his father and he couldn’t help but feel a nostalgic tinge to the book because of it, had his father known this man, he’d never know. </p><p>But as he surveyed his usual spot, he found something quite..unusual. In the faint light of the moon, he could see someone leaning against his tree! It was a mysterious figure, black tunic, grey hood, and a blood red velvet belt. And as Logan got closer he could see the man's face was as pale as chalk, circles black like the night hanging under his nutmeg eyes, and a brooding expression. </p><p>“Excuse me but you're going to have to move, I have been coming here to read for months and this is the perfect spot to get the right lighting so I can actually see the words in the moonlight.” Logan said rather rudely as he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“Nah.” The cloaked figure replied with a smirk as he deepened his lean against the tree. His voice was as clear as the stars on a cloudless night, tone as vibrant as a rainbow, and smirk as cheerfully as a mockingbird showing off a newly learned song, but yet something about it seemed to two break Logan in two. He was struggling to feed his family only to watch Roman just give out food like it was air, He also now basically owed Roman a date, and someone was in his spot.<br/>
He couldn't take it. </p><p>“Please I just...I need..I.” He couldn’t believe he was getting choked up, he was going to cry over someone leaning on his tree, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. </p><p>“Are you crying?” The hooded figure asked, where one would aspect a tone of mockery he sounded genuinely worried, but it didn’t matter, Logan was gone, he’d run off into the night. </p><p>“What an odd individual” the hooded figure chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>                                  Act 2 </p><p> </p><p>Logan had always liked the stars, he was fascinated by their ethereal quality, the mysteries that surrounded their existence, and the nostalgia of knowing he had and would look upon the same sky for his entire life, it was a beautiful consistency. But, today the stars seemed harsh and unforgiving, like an old friend giving him the cold shoulder. For today, he strode on horseback with Roman sanders.</p><p>“A beautiful night huh?” Roman smiled as he led his horse over a rough path of rocks forcing Logan to tighten his awkward grasp around the self proclaimed ‘Prince’. That’s how most of their night had been going, Roman doing some stupid or overly romantic gesture and Logan feeling incredibly out of place.</p><p>“It is, if you don’t mind Roman, why did you invite me out to gaze upon it with you?” Logan asked with his usual studious tone. He was actually feeling a bit better about the whole ‘date’ thing than he had been last week, I mean it wasn’t as if he were an actual date, they were just having some fun, even if Roman were a bit annoying at times. </p><p>“Well Logan it’s actually quite embarrassing.” Roman sighed extravagantly as they rode through a field of small white flowers. “But whenever I’m in town I often find myself hoping to see you, as your, if you’d don't mind me saying, quite handsome.” Roman said almost boastfully as they reached a grove of wild apricots.</p><p>“Oh, ummm thank you..” Logan said unsure how to respond. </p><p>“Now my more beautiful than the stars Logan if you’ll follow me.” Roman said in a try hard kind of tone as he got off his horse in an overly dramatic fashion and extended his hand to help Logan off. Logan responded  with a dry smile taking Romans hand and leaving the horse only to be welcomed into by the soft grass beneath his scuffed sandals. It truly was a romantic place, the smell of sweetly rotting fruit, the grass free of any briars or burs, and stars as bright as the sun on a winter morning. </p><p>Roman pulled Logan through the natural garden till they reached a small picnic Roman had prepared, there were pastries, coffee flavored with cinnamon, and legume soup topped with rose petals. </p><p>“This is beautiful..” Logan said rather apathetically as he and Roman took a seat to enjoy the picnic. And that’s how they spent their night, Logan teaching Roman about the many constellations, Roman bragging about his newest pony, and the two of them talking about their shared love of literature. But unfortunately that is not how the ‘date’ ended and how it did left Logan’s stomach in a painful knot.</p><p>“Logan you see I have quite a few brothers, some of them better than others..but that is not the point, the point is most of them are marrying rich. And as most of them are obtaining money from such a courtship I have been given the honor of not having to worry about whoever I married being of any particular stature. so I traveled across the land In search of someone truly fit to stand beside me, but what I didn’t realize was my perfect match was living in my very own hometown, so what I’m asking is..” Roman put on that charismatically faux smile, “will you Marry me.” </p><p>And at that moment Logan was sure one of the stars had fallen out of the sky and clocked him right on the head. At first he was just going to say no, push away Romans arms then run, run and never look back, but the more he thought, the more he couldn’t help but see the logical advantages ‘yes’ had to offer. If he accepted his brothers would finally have the life they deserved, proper food, a roof without holes, and if they were luckily maybe even a bit of an education other than just random books lying around. Yes, he’d have to marry Roman who he honestly couldn’t stand, Roman was overall conceited and fake, but it would be alright Logan didn’t really have emotions anyways, and any he did could be pushed aside for his brothers.. right? </p><p>Then as the distant sound of an owl rang through the night he gave a stuttering,<br/>
“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>              ________________________</p><p> </p><p>Logan had been having a hard time with the engagement. He hadn’t  even told his brothers yet, ha, he was set to marry someone In about a month and they didn’t have a clue. Though to Logan’s credit Roman kept getting different and even crazier ideas for how the wedding would go which kept getting it pushed back farther and farther, maybe if he was lucky he’d die before it came to fruition.</p><p>Meanwhile, Logan found himself getting more acquainted with the mysterious figure who he had mentaly nicknamed the ‘seat stealer, not very creative I know. Every evening for the last week he would come and sit on the ground as the figure leaned against his tree, and together Logan would read and the figure would think in a peaceful silence. These meetings of course were quite uneventful but here is a few things Logan noticed in that short time,<br/>
the figure tends to smirk or lend a small smile when spoken to, but is usually clad in a thoughtful melancholy frown,<br/>
The figure has a deep love for the night, one that seems so deep that even Logan with his love for the stars feels he can’t relate.<br/>
The figure has two unnaturally pointy teeth that shine in the moonlight whenever he speaks, Logan finds them both scary and oddly charming. </p><p>Then there was the night that they finally breached the friendly silence, pushing past idle small talk, Logan can be quoted saying ‘that was one of the moments when he truly felt alive.’</p><p>“Where are you from? I don’t believe I’ve seen you around town, not to say I know everyone in town personally but you seem rather recognizable.” Logan asked as he placed his leather bookmark inside his ocean blue book.</p><p>“Recognizable? No one has ever called me that before.” The figure mused rhetorically, fiddling with his sleeth in the way Logan had noticed he always did when talking. “And yes, I’m not from town, I actually live deep in the heart of the nearby woods, it’s a pretty lonely place honestly.” The figure said wistfully.</p><p>“Well if you’re lonely you can always come to town in the day, it’s packed.” Logan said simply as he stared off into the shadowy horizon. </p><p>“I’m not really a ‘daytime’ person.” The figure said with a bit of a sulk to his tone.</p><p>“Oh.” Logan said, unsure what that meant but figuring it was just due to his tendency to misunderstand tone or phrasing.</p><p>“Do you live in town?” The figure asked trying to pick up the conversation that had fallen in a somberly award silence.</p><p>“Yeah, with my two brothers.”</p><p>“I live alone...well except for the cats”</p><p>“Cats?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have like 10, all black cats. It is honestly a hassle taking care of all of them ” The figure said holding up five fingers in reference.</p><p>“At last they don’t try to make horses fly.” Logan chuckled leaning against the back of a rock he’d found himself sitting at the heel of.</p><p>“What?” The figure asked in quizzical amusement. </p><p>“And there was the time they lit the house on fire, or they tried to fill up the well by carrying the water in their mouths.” Logan said with an almost surprising amount of feeling in his tone as the figure chuckled.<br/>
“By the way, what’s your name?” Logan than asked, watching as the air quickly grew heavy.</p><p>“It’s not something you need to know.” And then as if he’d never been there, the figure walked off into the darkness, and Logan couldn’t even bring himself to call after him. </p><p> </p><p>               _________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Lo, is there something you are not telling us?” Patton had asked, that familiar forsaken tinge he had when he asked when dad was coming home, that expression when he heard his pet chicken had been killed by a fox, those pouty eyes when Logan had reprimanded him for lighting the house on fire. It was just so intensely sad, and it hurt, it hurt Logan a lot. </p><p>“so you noticed..” Logan trailed off before taking another sip of his lemonade. The two had decided to spend a warm lazy day together just lounging on the front steps, the smell of citrus wafting their senses. They had also asked Emile to join them but he had Insisted he was working on the greatest thing he would ever make and needed space. </p><p>“Actually it was Emi who first pointed it out and after that it was rather obvious…” Patton sighed as he watched a rabbit nibble on clovers off in the distance.<br/>
“And I just wanted you to know, we're only a bit younger than you and just as capable. You don’t need to put so much pressure on yourself, we're here, I’m here.” Patton smield, looking at Logan with a gloomy cheerfulness. </p><p>“I’m getting married!” Logan then blurted out as the entire meadow, even the song birds, went dead silent.</p><p>“To Roman?” Patton asked flatly.</p><p>“Yes..” Logan almost mumbled. “How did you know?”</p><p>“You two spend an awful lot of time together..”</p><p>“Awful for sure…” Logan whispered to himself.</p><p>“Did you say something?” Patton asked, sipping his drink.</p><p>“No it’s nothing, I just want you to know that the marriage is for the best.” Logan said solemnly.</p><p>“Of course it's for the best, marrying someone you love is always for the best.” Patton smiled serendipitously. “Aww my big bro is getting married, I mean me and Emi kinda thought so but still, so glad it’s not a secret anymore, so cute!” Patton said giving into his inner fanboy! </p><p>“‘Marrying someone who you love is always for the best huh’...” Logan repeated to himself silently, staring up at the fluffy clouds. </p><p> </p><p>                 ——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing to that flower?” Logan asked as<br/>
the figure continued pulling out its petals. The two had decided to go on a walk together finding themselves in a field of forget-me-nots by a small rushing stream. It was a nice place though Logan had ripped his pants after they got stuck in a wild patch of roses.</p><p>“I’m pulling off the petals to see if he loves me or not.” The figure replied humming a simple, ‘he loves me’, ‘he loves me not’, ‘he loves me’, ‘he loves me not’.. as he tore the fragile plant apart.</p><p>“To see if ‘who’ loves you?’ Logan asked, taking a seat next to him in the tall grass. “I don’t think you can tell someone's affection from a flower.” Logan added scooting closer to examine the figures' odd rituale.</p><p>“Of course you can, it's magic.” The figure deadpanned as he pulled off the last petals with an over dramatic flair, “he loves me not…….typical.” The figure chuckled with a bit of a self deprecating tone, before tossing the petalless flower into the waves of grass.</p><p>“I’m not sure I believe in Magic.” Logan said astutely, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Well then how do you explain this!” The figure laughed baring his fangs with a small hiss, lightly leaping on top of Logan as if he were about to bite him before pulling back as they both rolled around in the grass. “I’m a vampire.” He smirked devilishly as they lay on their backs gazing up at the stars.</p><p>“I'm not believing that till you suck my blood.” Logan said with a light chuckle as a chilly wind rolled by them providing a welcome relief from the hot night air. </p><p>“Maybe I will.” The figure sighed before they both fell into a beautiful hush. </p><p> </p><p>           _____________________________</p><p>“Logan what do you think?” Emile smiled, holding the out the small notebook gingerly as he proceeded to flip through it. Emile has spent all the day before carefully hand drawing out each frame to a small animation of someone running, then as he flipped through the pages all the drawings came to life as if the person were actually running. </p><p>“That’s...that’s actually amazing...I’ve never seen anything like it, fascinating.” Logan smiled as he studied one of the most unique pieces of art he’d ever seen, a drawing that could move.</p><p>“I’m not sure what to call it yet but the idea just sort of came to me, though i'm sorry for not hanging out with you guys.” He smiled sweetly.</p><p>“This is not something to apologize for.” Patton smiled as Logan replayed the flip book, amazed at every frame. </p><p>Those were the times Logan was able to forget the marriage he wanted nothing to do with, he was able to forget the loss of his parents, forget the heavy labor he did on his neighbors farm during the week, and forget the strange feelings he felt towards the figure who waited for him in the moonlight,<br/>
‘Wait, what was that last one?’</p><p>     ___________________________</p><p>“So you’re getting married huh..” The figure asked, adjusting his hood as he stared off into a familiar yet foreboding sky. They were sitting out at their usual spot, he perched at Logan’s tree, and Logan leaning against a rock as he dug into his newest piece of literature</p><p>“Yes I am..” Logan said feeling the cold stone graise his back, the grim night air dusting his face with a cruel warmth, the taste of peach lingering on his tongue. </p><p>“I guess I’ve never really thought about marriage for myself..” the figure smiled with a fond sadness as he twiddled with his sleeve. “Life moves by so fast..”<br/>
He said looking over at Logan with a mixed expression, his pale face holding a redder hue, the bags under his eyes darker than before. “I hope your wedding venue is nice, have you picked out what you're going to wear?” The figure asked.</p><p>“I..” Logan stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, if I were getting married I’d only wanna invite a few people since crowds, I just can’t deal with them, not like I'd have enough people to invite to form a crowd. Are your parents going, or do they not approve, that would be the worst, making me nervous just thinking about it.”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“So what is their name?”</p><p>“I..” Logan wanted to scream, to yell until his vocal chords were so damaged he wouldn’t be able to say his ‘I do’, but that wouldn’t change the fact that it was what he had to do, he needed to stay logical and not let his emotions control him no matter how much it hurt, how much he felt his stomach full of wasps instead of butterflies, no matter how horrible or idiotic Roman acted, that’s just how it had to be.<br/>
“His name is Roman..” </p><p>“Are you alright? Did I ask too many questions? Oh there I go again..” He smirked sadly.</p><p>“Yeah, I just don’t think I’m as happy about the arrangement as a should be..” Logan sighed.</p><p>“Was it arranged?” </p><p>“No, I chose this path, but not for the right reasons. I just..I want my family to be alright and if me being unhappy is a step in achieving that then I’m ok with it.”</p><p>“Logan, that’s not something you should be ok with.” The figure said with a bit of a growl stepping away from the tree and walking over to take a seat next to Logan.</p><p>“It’s only logical.” </p><p>“I think that’s the most illogical thing you’ve ever said.” The figure snarked </p><p>“Maybe.” Logan smield.  </p><p>“Can I hold your hand?” The figure then asked it almost sounded like a plea.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The figure then delicately took Logan’s hand in his, carefully interlacing their fingers as if he were knitting a beautifully warm scarf. Then the two immediately proceeded to focus on anything other than their hands, hoping if they forgot it would never end, that they could sit there forever encased like the ribbon on a skirt, two hearts connected beneath the moon.</p><p>“My names Virgil” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                  Act 3 </p><p> </p><p>“Logan my dear!” Roman called as Logan hid behind one of the gardens large pink bushes, trying to make himself as small as one of the many petals that had fallen, crushed beneath passerby’s feet. He couldn’t let anyone let alone Roman see him like this, he looked ridiculous! Maybe if he made himself small enough someone would mistake him for a petal and crush him, that sounded better than dealing with this crap.</p><p>“Logan it can't be that bad, anyways you can wear something else it was just an idea!” Roman called as Logan shrunk deeper in on himself. </p><p> </p><p>Roman had told him it would look good, Roman had convinced him to try it on, Roman was an idiot. And there he lay, hiding behind a bush in an extravagantly awful dress. It had an intricately dark blue stitched lace top that opened into a wide puffy skirt with many different layers and ruffles sewn into it, then to top it off it was covered in a pattern of overly detailed deep red roses. He hated it, every patch of fabric seemed to taunt him, each stitch digging into his skin, every flower threatening to show their thorns.</p><p>“Logan, it’s ok.” Roman said, voice soft like he was coaxing a stray kitten into a trap, but Logan didn’t budge, he was smarter than a mere cat, or maybe not as he had agreed to put on the dress in the first place..</p><p>“Logan, there you are hun.”<br/>
Roman as found him, he was peeking through the leaves into Logan hiding spot, and at that moment as Logan began hyperventilating,<br/>
He was pretty sure he was going to die. </p><p>“Get away..” Logan said in a poor attempt at regaining his composure as he buried himself in the piles of fabric. </p><p>“If I leave will you come out?”</p><p>“Yes..”</p><p>“Ok” then Roman was gone, Logan wished he’d stay like that.</p><p> </p><p>Logan ended up deciding he would wear a simple black suit to the wedding, no extra adornments, not flowers in his hair, not even a single ruffle, just the plainest suit they had in stock. He wasn’t going to risk embarrassing himself all over again. Of course this upset Roman quite a bit, as Roman was going overboard and having his suit made with real gold or something crazy like that and he wanted his groom to look just as extravagant but Logan put his foot down.<br/>
Logan was going to put just much effort into their marriage as he had invested heart, Roman be darned.</p><p> </p><p>        ———————————————-</p><p>“Weddings in two weeks?” The figure...or well Virgil, asked as they sat by the lake. It was a rather bleak night, the moon fogged up by dark clouds, the stars weak and far away, air holding an almost autumn esc cold to it despite it being the middle of July. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I guess we won’t be able to hang out much after, you’ll be all busy being a Prince.” Virgil smiled has he picked up a rock and skipped it across the scary blue waters, a loud splash sounding with each skip </p><p>“Yeah, I'll have a whole new load of responsibility, though Roman isn’t actually Royalty.” Logan said, his voice like stale bread. Maybe that was a good way to describe Logan, he was either stale old crunchy bread, or soggy bread that had been left out in the rain.</p><p>“Well you are getting just as much power as if you married royalty, nothing.” Virgil laughed to himself showing off those sharp white fangs. </p><p>And in that moment as he stared at Virgil's beautiful smile he decided that if he were wearing it for him, that dress wouldn’t be too bad.<br/>
____________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Logan, have you seen Patton? He's been gone for a couple of hours and I’m kind of worried.” Emile asked as Logan walked in the door carrying a basket of fresh produce, Roman had been supplying them with an ample amount of money to buy enough food for years though Logan still kept up his rationing chart he simply increased the portion sizes. </p><p>“No, didn’t he go down to the pond with you?” Logan asked as he began placing carrots into the cupboard, flour in the pantry and potatoes in a basket hung above the stove. He wasn’t too concerned about Patton as his brother had the tendency to just go off on adventures when he pleased.</p><p>“Nope, I haven't gone yet since I’ve been waiting for him so he can come with me but he is nowhere to be found.” Emile said clearly quite upset of just overly impatient and wanting to head to the pond, Logan wasn't sure.</p><p>“I can help you look around, where have you checked so far” Logan asked as he pulled out a notebook so that he could make a list of all the unchecked places.</p><p>“I checked the house, I checked the yard, the well, our neighbors yard, town square, the convenience store, the bakery and I checked a lot of the surrounding woods.” Emile smiled nervously as he listed off the many different locations around town the boys would spend their free time.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pretty good start, why don’t we...” Logan began taking notes in his notebook with a small dish of ink and quill. “Check the rest of the woods, the field at the end of town, and we can also take a peak in the smiths shop.” Logan said assertively then he and Emile set out on a quest to find Patton.</p><p> </p><p>They started first by taking a second round looking throughout town square,pushing through the late afternoon bustle, asking if anyone had seen him, slipping down alleys, specifically the one with that small trash heap that Patton and Emile often went to gather parts there for their creations. Logan was almost envious at times when he saw Patton and Emile almost doing whatever they pleased, he never had the luxury when he was little, Mom and dad puppeting his every move,<br/>
and now they were gone.</p><p>After they routed town square they found themselves wandering through a field of daisies, white petals spread across the beautiful green lace, sunbeams drenching there cheeks in tears of warmth, and the sound of the nearby stream humming them into a hypnotic state making them almost feel as if they were flying. But they kept trudging on, heading towards the friendly evergreens. </p><p>Logan hadn’t been in the forest since he was a kid but the trees still seemed just as welcoming, the ground just as soft, and the shade just as calming. It really was a pretty place, the town as a whole was, being surrounded by many larger and more industrial towns there's being much more natural in comparison made it a bit of a diamond in the rough.</p><p>“We've never been this far in the first before…” Emile said warily taking Logan’s hand in his as they ventured deeper and deeper in the heart of the woods, climbing over mossy logs, venturing across unseen clearings and across a mysterious old bridge. </p><p>“Maybe we should turn back then if Patton wouldn’t be here-” but before he could finish he saw the roof of a strange building poking out of the canopy of trees, there was even a small chimney puffing out a few clouds of smoke into the vibrant blue sky.</p><p>“Is that a house?” Emile said pulling Logan through the surrounding thickets and towards the front of the strange building. </p><p>It was a house now doubted though an odd one for sure, many different walls and panels attached strange warped walls forming a design that could only be described as inspired by a rat nest. Even the colors were odd, deep midnight black walls, peppermint red windows, paint free patches and a host of other strange/questionable choices.</p><p>“Indeed…” Logan said as they approached the winding steps of the house that seemed to get larger and larger the closer they got, housing leaning closer and closer as if any second it would fall over and crush them like ants. </p><p>“Maybe we should just turn back..” Emile whispered clutching onto Logan’s arm as a crimson wind ripped past them.</p><p>“Lets just knock and ask if they’ve seen Patt, what’s  the harm? A little more knowledge never hurt anyone.” Login smiled comfortingly as he led Emile up the stairs and toward the black oak door. The door was covered in at least ten different and increasingly abstract locks, though if their purpose was to keep something out or in was unclear. </p><p>Logan tapped lightly upon the door.</p><p>Then in a swift and effortless motion the door opened revealing Virgil to be standing on the other side wrapped in his usual black hoodie, sly pale face, and a tired grin.<br/>
“Hey Logan what brings you here.” </p><p>“Virgil?” </p><p>“Who?” Emile asked, stepping between the two with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“This is my friend, we usually read together in the evenings.” Logan said plainly as Emile studied the emo man skeptically.</p><p>“I’m Emile, Logan’s brother.” Emile smiled shyly, stretching out his hand for a sloppy handshake. Emile wasn’t usually one to be untrusting but a strange goth man who had sharp teeth and hung out with his brother only at night, and he’d never heard of..was definitely a bit strange, not that he was one to judge, just cautious. </p><p>“Virgil...Logan’s..friend ” Virgil responded, returning the handshake.</p><p>“So we were actually looking for my other brother Patton, have you seen him around here by any chance. Fluffy blonde hair, blue eyes, baby blue tunic with a grey jacket, probably doing something stupid?” Logan asked as he and Emile stared at Virgil in anticipation.</p><p>“No I’m sorry I haven't seen anyone around here in a while really?” Virgil said ambiguously. “Also Logan...after you find him, maybe you could stop by for dinner?” Virgil asked nervously </p><p>“Oh sure that sounds lovely-“ Logan was cut off.</p><p>“Hey Lo, take some time to talk to your friend, you honestly need to take some time you’ve been working all week. I'll find Patton, he’s probably just at home looking for us, have some fun.” Emile smield before giving a sailors salute he’d learned in one of his books and skipping off into the forest. </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Logan called back before Virgil ushered him inside.</p><p>“This is my home..”</p><p>Stepping through the door Logan was welcomed into a living room that was far larger than any living room had any right to be, it was covered in expensive cloth, beautiful paintings and even a clay sculpture depicting some sort of beats engaged in an intense battle with a valiant knight. The living room was also right across from the kitchen which was quite large, it had many cabinets, a large stone hearth, a large table for cooking and an even larger table for serving meals: Then to top it off was a huge staircase in between the two rooms, the stairs a light caramel brown and rail a deep cinnamon, all topped of a with a beautiful chandelier that hung powerfully above. “This, this is all yours?” Logan asked, almost baffled, it wasn’t anything compared to Romans but definitely above any place a commoner such as himself would even have the right gaze upon. </p><p>“It’s umm, not real” He murmured.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Logan asked as Virgil started showing him around.</p><p>“Well you see..I’m a vampire.I don’t need food or anything...so like this place only exists to make me feel comfortable...it’s magic…”</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand..”</p><p>“Here I’ll show you.” Virgil pulled a book off the small shelf tucked beside the fireplace, then he brought it over to a small window. Logan then watched in shock as Virgil tossed the boom out the window and as soon as it was outside the home's boundaries, it disintegrated into dust. </p><p>“How..how is that..possible…”</p><p>“Magic”</p><p>    ______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have something prepared or are we going to cook?” Logan asked as he and Virgil took seats on each head of the magnolia table. </p><p>“Oh well the cats usually tend to be the ones to cook.” Virgil smiled as he placed his napkin on his lap making sure the already set out silverware was to his liking. But Logan wasn't concerned with napkins or forks, he was far more intrigued by the idea of cooking cats, that sounded like something Patton would come up with. </p><p>“So what shall we eat tonight, any suggestions or should we just let them do their thing?” Virgil smirked, seeming to find a great deal of enjoyment in Logan’s confusion. </p><p>“I guess anything is fine...” Logan said nervously as he looked around the room waiting for these magical cats to appear.</p><p>Then Virgil snapped his finger immediately summing a small black cat to walk out of a room connected to the kitchen. The cat was adorned in a vibrant orange color with a small jingly bell, a bell that was quite apparent when the cat jumped up on the table, carefully avoiding scratching the orchid pink table cloth, and then to Logan befuddlement, began to speak,<br/>
“Any allergies or concerns we should have when preparing dinner this evening?” The cat asked looking at Logan with a familiarly foreign feline smile.</p><p>“I’m..no..” was all Logan was able to do as he stared at the cat in shock. </p><p>“Alright then we’ll be with you shortly.” The cat mewed before jumping off the table and heading back into an unknown region of the house.</p><p>“How did.. I need to write this all down, how is it all possible...I.”</p><p>“I told you before, magic.”<br/>
Virgil smield his cheeks red as strawberries as he watched Logan go all science crazy rambling on about how cool it was, and all his different theories till finally their first dish came out.</p><p>The first course was just simple wheat bread with fresh butter and a few kipflers coated in powdered sugar. The dish was brought out on a silver platter that was balanced perfectly on the head of a sleek black cat wearing a yellow collar bearing a tag that resembled a cobra. </p><p>The cat brilliantly leaped up on the tables laying down the treats in the middle before giving us both a subtle nod. “I hope you enjoy it.” He mewed with a somber expression before walking over to sit in Virgil's lap. </p><p>“This is Janus. He’s  kinda cold at first but he can be a sweetheart.” Virgil chukled sadly as he began to spread butter across his piece of bread. </p><p>“I just can’t believe they can talk, it’s amazing!” Logan enthused only taking small bites of his kipfler as not to choke out of excitement.</p><p>And that’s how their meal continued, Janus and the other cat who was simply known as orange, taking turns bringing our dishes while he and Virgil talked for hours, they talked about science, they talked about how simulare cats and brother were, and they spoke of some of the recent town gossip: It was actually quite fascinating how much Tea Virgil had on members of the town despite never actually visiting during the day, people just seemed to reserve their secrets for night, unaware someone might be listening. </p><p>“So Lucas and Fleur actually rode her old boyfriend's horse to go on a romantic hunting trip just to spite him, that seems a bit overly petty.” Logan remarked, the two had finished their meal and now just sat at the table talking.</p><p>“Exactly, get over it!” Virgil laughed looking at Logan with a goofy smile that only he could pull off so flawlessly. </p><p>“You're so cute when you laugh like that.” Logan found himself almost saying, but he didn’t, letting the words dangle enticingly at the tip of his tongue. </p><p>“Are you still going to marry Roman?” Virgil asked with an strangely unnerved tone.</p><p>“Of course, the ceremony is actually this Sunday though you don’t seem to enjoy the day so i don't know if you’d like to attend..It’s fine if you don’t, it's perfectly alright.” </p><p>“But, Logan, do you love him?” </p><p>“Do I love him?” Logan had become too used to such a question, it was one he asked himself every morning, a question that hovered above him any time he and Romans spent together, and a question he had prepared to take to his grave, but maybe Virgel could he an exception,<br/>
“No, I do not love him.” Logan said harshly, “Though my feelings are irrelevant.” </p><p>“But Logan, they don’t have to be. Your feelings are just as important as anyone else’s, why can’t you see it, why can’t you just..!” Virgil said, standing up from his seat and running over to wrap Logan in a dangerously desperate hug. “Do you love me..?” He then mumbled sitting on Logan's lap, nuzzling his head into the intelligent man's shirt. </p><p>“Do I..Love...you?” Logan spluttered feeling the man quiver against his chest, the scent of rosemary drifting through an open window, and the faintest sound of sobs ringing through the early evening air.<br/>
Logan had never actually taken the time to consider the question, pushing it to the darkest region of his mind suppressing such feelings even more than the disgust when giving his first kiss to Roman. But as he felt he setting sun shine upon the man's evening brown hair, the way he pulled Logan into is a safe but gentle hug, and those beautiful fangs that stuck out whenever he laughed, he didn’t need to think, didn't need to reason, and didn't need try and decipher it through a complex list,<br/>
He just needed to feel.<br/>
“I feel like I do..” Logan said softly, a raspberry blush spreading like jam across his cheeks.</p><p>Virgil looked up from his hiding spot in Logan’s coat, looking up with tears rolling down his cheeks like snow, eyes sweet as sugar, hands gripping onto Logan as if he were seconds from plummeting to his doom. He looked into Logans terrified but captivated eyes and Logan started back, exchanging a familiar blissful silence. </p><p>Then Virgil closed his eyes, lashes fluttering like butterflies, face moving rhythmically towards Logan’s so their lips could melt into each other like syrup, but Logan could do it, He was engaged. What if Roman found out, what if his brother found out, and worst of all what if he spent every kiss with Roman wishing he could be kissing someone he may never see again. He didn’t want such a beautiful kiss to go to waste. So he placed his hand over his lips, causing Virgil to give him a light peck on his knuckles before opening his eye in confusion.<br/>
“What's wrong?” Virgil asked, looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p>“I’m...I’m engaged..” was all he was able to spit out lightly pushing Virgil off of him and getting to his feet in a hurry. </p><p>“I thought you said you loved me?” Virgil asked a single tear running down his red cheek. </p><p>“I do, I really do, but I can’t….Roman would have my head for daring to call it off and I need him to support my family..” Roman croaked, he felt sick.</p><p>“I can’t compete with that, this home after all is a facade really, the food isn’t actually filling it just tastes good, and the paintings would turn I dust if they left the premises, So it’s true all I have to offer is love...and it turns out my love is just as fake!” Virgil scoffed, kicking a chair before reeling back in pain.</p><p>“Virgil, I’m sorry..”</p><p>“I...no I’m sorry..your right..I guess I’m just a bit jealous of how selfless you are..” Virgil whimpered as Logan walked over and wrapped him in a tight hug. </p><p>“Don’t be, I’m the one stringing you along, the one saying that I love you even though I can’t, hugging you even though i'm forbidden to, I'm sorry, I’m being so illogical right now, this isn’t on my schedule.” </p><p>“You might have to make some edits then.” Virgil chuckled grumpily as they fell so far into each other's embraces they worried they may not be able to find their way back out, though then again maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing. </p><p> </p><p>                                Act 4</p><p>The warm evening soon faded into a colder night Logan and Virgil curled up by the fire snuggling in a blanket, two cats by their side, one hanging back watching cautiously, the rest scattered throughout the large house.They truly were perfect for eachother , and Logan swore nothing was going to keep them apart for long, and that was a promise….. but was it a promise he could keep?</p><p>“I’ll strike your eyes out if you don’t shut it!” Janus hissed, </p><p>“Fine, fine, I’m all ears, or should I say all eyes.” Remus cackled. Remus was a weird cat, he was one of the only cats Logan had seen so far who wasn’t all black as he had a white mustache esc spot right above his upper lip, he also had a dark green (he called it ‘vomit’ color) coller with a squid charm on it, an animal that seemed both random and perfectly fitting.  Though on less of a surface level, he was still quite weird, he had a love for bloody or vile comedy, he would blatantly swap on a dime between immature and mature, and also just had a talent for getting on everyone, (particularly Janus’s) nerves. (Though everyone seemed to get on Janus’s nerves) </p><p>“That’s it, you're dead!” Janus hissed leaping after Remus claws unsheathed and threatening! </p><p>“If you can catch me!” Remus shrieked quickly dashing up the stairs Janus hot on his tail.</p><p>“They never stop.” Virgil chuckled leaning against Romans shoulder dreamily.</p><p>“I think I’m starting to truly see why you think cats and siblings are so similar.”</p><p>“Yep”</p><p> </p><p>        _____________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was early morning, so early in fact that the sun had yet to fully awake yet so the land lay in a greyish mix between night and day. And it was that quality that made it Virgil's favorite time of day, it was the only time he could truly experience the sunshine without being utterly obliterated. So he and Logan decided they would take advantage of the short time frame to go on a walk that had a little bit of both of their worlds.</p><p>“Look at the little baby oaks, aren't they cute.” Virgil smiled petting the little trees as they walked, and honestly Logan couldn’t look away. After he and Virgils ‘apology fest’ they had truly started opening up to each other, and being over all more like their true selves, beautiful as baby oak trees blossoming new leaves.</p><p>“Adorable just like you” Logan smiled as they crossed under a green grove of wild crabapples. </p><p>“The wedding is in only 5 days right?” Virgil then asked, his voice rich with envy as he walked over a log that had become so weighed down by plantation it looked as if it would collapse any second. ‘Wedding’ one would think that would have become a taboo, something they would try to forget, but it was the opposite actually, the wedding became merely an obstacle, just a rough patch that they would overcome, they had even discussed good places to hide around the castle (yes Roman lived in a castle even though he wasn’t Royalty) after dark. </p><p>“I guess so.” Logan laughed, it wasn’t funny, but he really enjoyed laughing. He didn’t laugh with his brothers as he was too focused on being their  ‘adult’,  he didn’t laugh on his own as he got so muddled in his own thoughts, and he didn’t laugh with Roman for the man made him feel anything but cheery, so it almost felt as if this was one of his rare chances to truly laugh,<br/>
and he was going to make the most of it.</p><p>“You're so odd.” Virgil smiled walking over to ruffle Logan’s straight brown hair. Virgil was actually much shorter than Logan, chilling around Logan’s shoulder, a fact Logan teased him about quite often.</p><p>“I do believe that anyone forced into a marriage would act..odd.” Logan said methodically as he wiped some dew of his glasses.  </p><p> </p><p>And it was was at that moment,<br/>
they heard a horrific scream!</p><p> </p><p>Followed by Logan’s stuttering “Patton? before he grabbed Virgil's hand and began racing towards the sound. After how many different accidents Patton had gotten involved in, he had Patton’s scream just about memorized,<br/>
and that was it. </p><p>After running till he was sure his sandals were worn down to nothing but thin sheets of paper, and his breath as dry and rough as sand, they made it. The scream had come from a small rocky clearing that was surrounded by quite a few brambles and tough thickits but they made it through, finding themselves looking at a pack of wolves and in the middle, Patton!</p><p>“Is that your brother?” Virgil whispered. </p><p>Logan didn’t even bother answering, dropping Virgil's hand and running towards the group of wolves. He really was giving into his feelings, still hanging out with Virgil despite it forming deeper wedges between him and Roman, asking his brothers what they wanted to eat instead of checking the calendar, and now he was running into to save his brother from a pack of wolves!</p><p>He pushed past the bewildered beasts running to his brother's aid. Patton was clearly knocked out, knees and hands scuffed with small cuts and bruises but the most prominent a deep slit across his right cheek that had become a foam of blood and tears. This was it, Patton had finally gone too far, finally met his match, the cat to his dog.</p><p>But he didn't have time to worry about that now as he was surrounded by a swarm of grey pelted, scrunch nuzzled, blood soaked beasts. Logan had of course read a bit about wolves but this was clearly a lose lose situation.</p><p>he hugged Patton letting his tears mess up his brothers surprisingly neatly combed hair, waiting in earnest fear for the wolves to pounce, but they never came. What did come in fact was a series of whimpers, wolves running off and as he unburied his face he caught glimpse Virgil of wrestling one of the beasts hands meeting paws as the both dug at each other with their fangs, sweat dripping down his brow, blood sticking like sap to his shirt, and that enraged expression replacing his is usual grimace.</p><p>Virgil really wasn’t human, he was a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>After Virgil had finally chased all the wolves, he was quite wounded, especially his hand and upper chest that had been easy targets for bites and clawing, blood dripping down his mouth as his fangs flicked in the morning sun. “My home is near here, we should go get your brother bandaged up.” He said with a subtle hiss that seemed to be from both the adrenaline and burning sun now starting to poke out of the heavens. </p><p>“Yeah, lets..go.” Logan stumbled, pulling his brother up into his arms and starting to follow Virgil back through the woods. Everyone felt silent, not a single blue jay, no squirrels chattering, he wasn’t sure if he could even here his own footprints, all he heard was the sound of the wolf’s growls still ringing loud like sirens, his breath thick and ragged, and the few tears that had slipped silently down his left cheek. </p><p>After they arrived at Virgil's house Patton was laid upon a bed in one of the spare rooms. Logan had read quite a lot on medicine and was able to stop the bleeding, wash the wounds, wrapp his cuts up with spare cloth, and even make some tea that would help the blood flow.</p><p>“Here, you should have some too.” Logan said, walking over to Virgil, who was sitting at the dining room table silently staring out the window, and handing him a cup of tea. </p><p>“I’m fine..” Virgil said rather abruptly, refusing to meet Logan’s eyes as he wrapped himself into a hug.</p><p>“That’s most definitely not the case, you're quite wounded, acting like you're upset, and your breathing is very unnaturally fast.” Logan said dryly, taking a seat next to the anxious man.<br/>
“Here.” He said firmly, placing the tea on the table. </p><p>Virgil made a sound that sounded like some sort of a protest but still relented, carefully bringing the tea to his lips and taking small sips. Logan had made sure the tea was at perfect drinking capacity, not too hot nor too cold. </p><p>“It’s not bad..” Virgil said placing the half empty mug on the table before returning to brooding, but his window staring was quickly interrupted by looking to see Logan bandaging up his right hand.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked with a bit of a growl.</p><p>“Wrapping your hand so dirt doesn’t get in the wound.” Logan said blandly. </p><p>“What if I don’t want it bandaged up.” Virgil protested weekly.</p><p>“Too bad.”</p><p>    ____________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Logan please can I see the wolves, they need me!” Patton pleaded. Logan had brought him home last last night and they had agreed to talk over what had happened in the morning, but this was..unexpected. Patton claimed he had actually befriended a mother wolf and was helping to bring food to her pup as she had been wounded by a rival pack. That’s why he had been going missing recently, helping to feed the poor wolf.<br/>
Then the rival pack decided to go after Patton. </p><p>“They hurt you.” Logan corrected looking into the moonlight. Logan and Patton had to move there argument to the porch so as not to wake a sleeping Emile.</p><p>“So do you..” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your… you're cold, and always saying that everything I do is bad. You...you think I’m a failure!” Patton whimpered as he and Logan stared deep into each other's eyes. “Dad would say he loved my ideas...and inventions...but you?” Patton leaned against the door, shivering despite it being quite warm out. “I just want to impress you..”</p><p>There was a long uneasy silence.</p><p>“Patton..I had no idea...I…” Logan said coldly.</p><p>“No you're not…. If you were sorry you would sound like you meant it, the only person you ever talk to like you mean it...Is that vampire..” Patton hissed.</p><p>“Patt..”</p><p>“I’m going to bed, see you in the morning..” Patton whispered, voice as bitter as a lemon peel, then he walked inside, slamming the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>        ______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Logan, what's going on with you and Patton?” Emile asked absentmindedly as he sat at the kitchen table sketching what appeared to be some kind of monster.</p><p>“Oh..” Logan flinched slightly, placing down the bowl he had been washing. Their ‘talk’ was only a few days ago and they hadn’t said much to each other since. Logan was honestly hoping it would just get better over time, though Patton's glares at dinner hurt like shards of glass. “It’s a long story..”</p><p>“Why don’t you start from the beginning then.” Emile smiled drawing a small sword in the hand of the monster.</p><p>Logan ended up going on for at least an hour, talking about how he first met Virgil, talking about how he worried about Patton’s safety, and even talking about Roman. It was nice really, Emile just always had this talent for being both a good listener and conversation starter, Logan was pretty sure he inherited it from his mom. </p><p>“Patton has talked to me a bit about feeling like you don’t trust him, I guess this wolf thing was just the last straw...I mean you didn’t even trust us enough to tell us about the wedding for awhile.” Emile sighed as he began watercoloring the sky of his picture. “Maybe you could try talking to him when he comes back from town, you can’t just wait for your problems to fade away.” Emile sighed as Logan finished washing a dish, carefully placing it into the cupboard with the rest.</p><p>“Thank you, Emile” Logan said with the tiniest of smiles wiping his hands off on a rag.</p><p>“Any time.”</p><p>              ______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he hugged Roman he could feel arms digging sharply into his ribs, when he held Romans hand it felt like that he was nothing more than Romans show dog, and when he kissed Roman, it tasted like guilt and pain personified. But right now, he wasn’t hugging Roman, he wasn’t holding Romans hand, and he most certainly wasn’t kissing Roman.<br/>
He was laying out in the warm grass, sun dancing across his face, his and Virgil's hands sharing a tight embrace.  </p><p>Using the help of a friendly umbrella the two were able to share a day together. Virgil using the combined umbrella and shade of a tall tree whilst Logan lay next to him fully taking in the summer sun.  </p><p>“You're beautiful you know..”  Virgil sighed looking over at Logan with a dazed smile.</p><p>“I..” Logan had never been good at accepting compliments, and he was sure he never would.<br/>
“So are you.” He smiled reaching over to brush Virgil's deep black locks. </p><p>“It’s so sweet seeing you flustered.” Virgil said with a smirk leaning into Logan’s hand. </p><p>“It’s even sweeter when you are.” Logan said with a small grin.</p><p>“I don’t get flustered.” Virgil huffed proudly.</p><p>“I can confirm that's not factually correct.” Logan smield in playful impudence.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it my beautiful anxious Rose.” Logan smirked, “But I must mention if it was between the eyes or the stars, I’d pear into your eyes every time.” </p><p>“Shut it…! When did you get poetic!” Virgil groaned, snuggling his face into the sleeve of his tunic.</p><p>“I've always had an appreciation for poetry.” Logan answered with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Logan?” Logan sat up looking over to see Emile running through the clearing towers of the two lovebirds. Emile had a worriedly mixed expression, frazzled brown hair, and teary eyes.</p><p>“Emile, is everything alright?” Logan asked as he let his hand slip out of Virgils. </p><p>“Patton, we were talking..and he said that he said that he heard you and Virgil saying you loved each other back in the forest and that he thought you were being horrible to Roman, and that Virgil couldn’t be trusted since he was a vampire...and that he was going to tell Roman!” Emile spit out as Virgil shot up, him and Logan looked petrified. “Then he just rode off..”</p><p>Logan wasn’t sure if it were due to a sudden eclipse but from that moment forward, </p><p>everything was dark. </p><p>          ______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just going to hide here for the rest of your life?” Virgil asked worriedly, as Logan paced around his kitchen. And if one could put a smell to such a situation, as one puts the aromatic of roses to love, it would smell like freshly poached ivory. </p><p>“I guess so.” Logan affirmed taking a second to lean against the wall before continuing his pacing, pacing  that Virgil was sure would soon leave a divot in the floor. </p><p>“But what about your brothers you can’t just spend the rest of your life hiding?” Virgil questioned walking over and talking Logan’s in his gingerly.<br/>
Then a small black cat walked over to join the two, fur perfectly groomed, heterochromia just as intimidating, and a sickly sweet smile.</p><p>“ ‘can’t just spend the rest of your life hiding’, what a beautifully hypocritical statement.” The cat laughed spitefully as he leaped up onto the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Janus, it’s not the same..”  Virgil growled looking at the cat with as much distaste as Logan was sure such a kind soul could muster.</p><p>“Oh of course it’s not.” The cat said in a mockingly sympathetic tone, as if trying to talk down to a baby.<br/>
“Don’t lie to me, that’s my job.” The cat scolded, eyes sharper than the metal on a guillotine. The cat then jumped onto the floor landing perfectly on his spry claws, tail hanging proudly as he walked off. </p><p>“What was that about?” Logan asked, and for a moment it seemed as if his worries had faded away like morning dew, a very short moment.</p><p>“It’s just...well I..I’m kinda nervous to tell you..umm” he looked away with a guilty frown. “I wasn’t always..like this..a vampire.” He said pronouncing the words in a way that showed off his adorably grizzly teeth. </p><p>“You weren't?” Logan asked with a confuzzled curiosity. Logan had surprisingly enough, never put much thought into how Virgil came to be such a creature, he honestly had thought vampires were a myth a few months ago… “fascinating”.</p><p>“I got..well I was kinda awful..like an awful person.. and I then one day that all finally caught up to me.” He chuckled curly. “Janus actually, we’re on better terms now but he..he called me a ‘monster’!” Virgil yelled, his tone sounding exasperated. “And now I’m a literal damm monster!” </p><p>“Virge..it’s ok..I can say that whoever you were, is definitely not the you I know.” Logan said with a soft smile. “I love you.” He smirked walking over and pulling Virgil into a deep, but kind hug. Logan always had a knack for that, secure but gently hugs, maybe Roman could learn something from him. </p><p>“But...I’m still the same...I’m loving you surreptitiously. I’m ruining..everything…” Logan nuzzled his head in Virgil's soft hair, hands cradling the anxious man's back. </p><p>“I’m not sure how, but we will work things out,<br/>
I love you.”</p><p>“You still won’t kiss me.”</p><p>“That is a fact that is in fact subject to change, care for a dance?”  </p><p>“Dance?” Virgil snickered, leaning into Logan’s tear stained shirt.</p><p>“Do you know how to waltz?” Logan asked, taking Virgil's hand in his as he led him over to an open space in the living room. </p><p>“No, and this house does have a umm ballroom..” Virgil stuttered face dressed in the kind of blush one would believe only appeared in movies.</p><p>“Well I guess it’s time you learn.” Logan smirked as Virgil led him through a door into a hallway that was stressed in an elegant gold trim.<br/>
“You also need to give me a full tour sometime, I only found out a few weeks ago about the library, thank you so much for letting me use it by the way, there were some fascinating reads.” </p><p>“Anytime.” </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the hallway was a beautifull brass door, encrusted with imagery of ocean blue bats fluttering out of a cave and into a silent black sky. Opening door they were welcomed into a vast ballroom, floor so smooth it looked like ice, velvet curtains hanging from the golden walls, and a foreboding, ever watching chandler hanging from the sky painted ceiling, each candle akin to a flower on a heavenly rose bush </p><p>“Yeah, it’s kinda a lot.”</p><p>“Take my hand.” </p><p>It was clunky at first, Logan sliding across the floor as if it was all he’d ever known, whilst Virgil was slipping and sliding as if he were taking his first stab at ice skating. Though they improved, Logan humming a calm ‘1, 2, 3’ whilst he guided Virgil around the astonishing large ballroom, and Virgil wasn’t even stepping on Logan’s foot anymore.</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>Never mind.</p><p> </p><p>But despite a few miss steps (pun intended) the two found themselves having one of the best nights they’d had in a long time. Even if the stars were a little cross eyed, it didn’t matter for nothing could take this away from them. And that is how the tale should have gone,<br/>
the readers folly leading to him kissing the beautiful beast.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud banging at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Then the two quickly, and bitterly separated from the embrace and scurried towards the door. After all the awful things that had been happening recently they were sure this couldn’t be something good,<br/>
they were right.</p><p>Behind the heavily secured door was none other than Emile. </p><p>“Logan, Virgil, we need to talk .”</p><p>Welcoming him in they all decided to take a seat over at the dining room table. Looking at Emile with chronic trepidation, like waiting for molasses to pour. </p><p>“I know you said you were going to hide out here till Roman gave up...but that is not an option anymore.”</p><p>“What happened.” Logan asked with a disturbing calmness.</p><p>“He asked me where you were, he was really upset. And I told him, I couldn’t lie to him, I’m sorry..” Emile whispered as he began to tear up slightly. Emile had always taken it upon himself to be the best he could, the best listener, the best friend, and the best brother, now he felt like it had all fallen apart and he wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>“Emile, it’s not your fault..I couldn't hide forever could I? who would take care of you.” Logan smiled,<br/>
stifling a frown. “I’m sorry I just left like that..I was scared.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.” Emile smirked definitely. He really did look grown up, light brown hair neatly brushed, light pinkish shirt tucked snuggly into his baggy tan pants, pen and paper hanging out of his tan jacket pocket.</p><p>“You are a very good cook.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you.”</p><p>“So what are we going to do about..” Virgil interjected, looking as if he were going to be sick.</p><p>And for what felt like the first time in his entire life Logan mumbled,</p><p>“I’m...not sure.” </p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>As the moon hung heavily in the sky the two held each other close, staring as intensely as if Roman were only a blink away...maybe he was. Door secured with nails, bolts, and the toughest locks; Emile sleeping soundly in one of the spare bedrooms; And blanket hung lazily around the wings of two lovebirds as they attempted to fly out a cage. </p><p>“We can’t avoid him forever...gosh, I’m just so worried..” Virgil wistled, snuggling into Logan’s chest, face wrinkled with worry, eyes loose and erratic. Logan if he were trying to come up with a metaphor would describe him as a caged lion, nervously pacing the boundaries of an electric fence.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok Vigil, I have thought it through and I think I finally know where I belong.” Logan smiled, it was calming honestly, worrying over which side of the line he stood with Roman and his brother, or the love of his life,<br/>
but finally he had found his place. </p><p>“I’m glad.” Virgil smiled, taking on an almost sleepy expression as Logan combed his hair soothingly. There may be a storm outside, but maybe they could just forget the lighting and let the chrysalism set in. </p><p>“You know I love you right my anxious rose?”<br/>
Logan sighed with a smug calmness as he cradled Virgil sweetly in his arms. The entire world, every bit of darkness, every bit of light, memories, hopes, tears, melting into nothing more than a background,<br/>
and they were the portrait. </p><p>“I do.” Virgil laughed pitifully, reaching up to gently touch Logan's cheek, grinning smugly as Logan looked away slightly, turning a somber magnolia.<br/>
“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Of course.” Logan beguiled</p><p>There was a loud bang at the door!</p><p>Logan felt himself melt into Virgil's lips, softly pressing against sharp fangs, kind hands smoothing the worry out of his cheek. </p><p>The banging grew louder as yells could be heard echoing through the darkness! </p><p>Logan could feel Virgil's breath, it was surprisingly content, as if the world around them were nothing but a dream. Maybe their kiss had frozen time, the noise only an echo from the nightmare they had left behind. </p><p>The noise grew louder, they’d break the door down soon.</p><p>Then as the moon shifted slightly in its throne of stars, the grass rippled form a sulking wind, an owl snatched up a confused hummingbird, Logan whispered something, something so faint Virgil wasn’t sure if he’d actually heard anything.<br/>
“I’ll miss you.”</p><p>Logan pulled away from the kiss, the moment of bliss still hanging on his lips like syrup. A murky smile pushing effortlessly onto his emotionless face as the door bust open…</p><p>Logan!” Roman yelled charging into the living room where the two sat cuddled up by the fire, his face was a hot cherry, fury as vibrant as a pepper. He was dressed in his finest moonlit armor, sharpest sword (the one that had slashed open the door) clenched tightly in his ghost white knuckles. He was Logan’s knight in armor, the prince came to save him from the blood sucking menace, Logan’s hero..</p><p>“Hello Roman.” Logan smiled as he carefully pushed out of Virgil's arms, dusting himself off before walking over to Roman as if he were in some sort of trance. </p><p>“My dearest Logan, is it true..did you leave me for..” Roman cradled Romans face in his rough hands, noses almost bumping as Roman studied him with a fear stricken expression. Then, he looked over at Virgil, who looked as if he were about to faint. “Did you leave me for a horrid beast!?” Romans face was boiling with disgust.</p><p>“Roman, I’ve as my father always said, been quite fickle. I can’t pick my favorite book, favorite color, or even my favorite type of rose. But, the one thing I’m certain of….is you.” Logan sounded like he was about to hurl. “I took pity on such a poor creature...I didn’t want him to suffer, but now I see I was mistaken.” A few tears rolled down his tear stricken face. “I love you Roman, I’m..I’m so sorry..” he fell into Romans strong arms. “I’m not one for emotions, this is really awkward.” He chuckled sheepishly. “I just really hope you don’t hate me, and I assure you, this was nothing more than a folly.” Logan sobbed.</p><p>“I forgive you, Logan.” Roman beamed, wrapping Logan in a bone crushing hug. “Why don’t we go get Patton and head home.” He said sympathetically.</p><p>“O..k” Logan stuttered as Roman helped him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>And as the two quickly made there way out of the door there was a faint muffle, a silent whisper, an intelligible,</p><p>“I’ll miss you too.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Logan and Roman walked out of the house, (Roman carrying a slumbering Emile) into the dark forest, Logan swore that was the first time he’d truly appreciated its majesty, nature really put an astonishing amount into effort into such an art piece. One might also compare the forest to that of a puzzle, carefully built in spring only to be lovingly deconstructed every winter, maybe nature enjoyed such a task, placing down each plant with a nostalgically rhythmic click. Maybe he and Virgil were a puzzle as well, one that a child had lost the pieces to, one that would never be complete.</p><p>“Patton didn’t want to come in so he should be waiting around here somewhere..” Roman sighed a tight grip on Logan’s wrist as he led him through the glossy trees. That’s when Logan realized he was nothing more than a prisoner, an escaped one being finally led back to his cell.</p><p>“Logan?” Patton was sitting on a mossy rock, hands holding himself worriedly, hair unkempt, eyes red and swollen from crying. But Logan knew that even if he were a prisoner, he’d be willing to go on death row just to protect his brothers. </p><p>“Roman, could we have a second?” Logan asked looking up at the love stricken warrior, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, cozy lock, and resilient expression. </p><p>“Of course.” Roman smirked shyly, The horses are just down the path.” He hummed, walking off into the humid abyss. </p><p>Logan walked over taking a tentative seat on the ground next to his brother, looking soberly up at the constellations, a beautiful constant. “How are you doing?” Logan asked with surprising lucidity.</p><p>“Could be better…” Patton shrugged, staring off into the shadowy woods. </p><p>“Patton, I want you to tell me what I did wrong, constructive criticism if you will. I'm just new to all this feeling stuff, and..I want to get better..” Logan smiled coyly as he watched Patton stiffen slightly. </p><p>A few drops of rain started to fall from the strained sky.</p><p>“It's just that..I thought you would set a good example for me, I thought you would be there for me, I thought you would believe in me? I’m sorry everything I do blows up in my face, I’m sorry you have to deal with all my messes, but, I’m not just going to continue being just another feather in your hat, I’m-“  </p><p>Logan grabbing the sleeve of his cout, pulling the boy into a rough hug, the night was honestly just becoming a blur for him at that point just too many things to keep track of, dancing, violence and a heavy dose of betrayal..he was tired.</p><p>“Patton, I’m sorry I made you feel like you didn’t matter or that I’d don’t enjoy your ideas. I’m sorry, but I must admit, this is the stupidest one yet.” He whimpered, hugging his brother tighter, warm rain soaking their clothes and matted hair.</p><p>“That’s fair...” Patton grumbled sleepily, a few sharp tears cutting streaks down his face like knives. </p><p>“Can we just go home now? I’m done with all this crying ” Logan pleaded, a few unacknowledged tears tumbling down his pale cheeks.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>    _________________________</p><p> </p><p>A perfect day, trees decorated in delightfully yellow flowers, tables covered end to end in freshly picked fruit, the heavens painted in a painfully beautiful cerulean blue; so different from the melancholy day one would expected for such an occasion, like playing hip hop music at a funeral, nature sure loved irony.</p><p>“Are you ready my dear?” Roman asked, face pink as a cherry blossom.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>Then the two elegantly found themselves at the altar. Roman was dressed in a extravagant suit, it was decorated in unicorns, dragons and knights all batting  in an impressive display of power; Logan on the other hand was in a simple black suit, it honestly was what everyone had expected him to wear: After all, Logan was simple, simple in the way he dressed, simple in the way he acted, and simple in the way he felt.<br/>
He was simply Logan, Romans groom, nothing more.</p><p>Then as the preach finished up his drabbling, Logan found himself looking out in the audience.<br/>
And there hidden in the overwhelming crowd was a man tightly snugged in a black hood that completely hid his pale face, a crow black umbrella held lazily in his bandaged up hand, and foot tapping to some unknown tune.</p><p>That was the man Logan had made the folly of loving,</p><p>and still did. </p><p>“I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>